Love starts with a fight
by KahlanPendragon
Summary: Days to write; seconds to review. Arianna fairchild din't have bad luck. She just had a good friend called Rick O'Connell. Rated for violence- it is the Mummy, after all! OC/Ardeth/Henderson. Twists and changes of scenery to make it exciting. READ!
1. What's wrong with having a good time!

_Hey you sexy people out there! THANK YOU for clicking onto this story. (It gets better, by the way, but have a good ole' crack at it!)_

_Ardeth is too hot not to have fanfics written about him. I hope you guys like Arianna, I tried to make her as badass without being a total guy! The couples in here are:_

_Arianna & Ardeth  
>Arianna &amp; Henderson<br>SLIGHT Arianna & Rick (though she think's they're friends, he wants more- until he finds Evie)_

_Feel free to tell me who you guys like best for Aria!_

_As said on summary, this has taken me several hours to write. I beg, please write a review. Even a teeney one. I wuv my internet fwiends! (Except the 60 year old perverts, LOL.)_

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Arianna Fairchild was a most unusual type of woman. No one could say what, exactly, that made her so 'unordinary', but it was a mutual feeling. It wasn't exactly a bad kind of different, but in the little town of Plumstead, where she lived, it was certainly not an admirable trait.<p>

Arianna proved to have both brains and beauty. She was, at first, the most popular girl at school. Everyone wanted to be friends with the exotic new girl. We say 'new girl' as Arianna only joined school later on in her life, as she had been home-schooled by her father, Peter Fairchild. She had walked into class on that first day, with pale skin that seemed to glow in an heavenly light (though it may have been the schools dodgy lighting), her hair combed out in fiery red waves, but had been confined into a bob style. She, being only 13 years old, had a certain maturity and wisdom about her, as her green eyes surveyed the class. She picked out a table, and sat down, everyone whispering to or about her.

Years passed, and soon Arianna had few close friends, yet lot's of different friends. People would think she was weird for staring into space, humming under her breath and wishing for adventures. Every time someone came close enough to be good friends with Arianna, she learned to push them away. She thought it was better that way.

Until one day of her last year at school, Dirk Bloomsburg, the local school bully and his gang came and sat next to her. Dirk had always fancied Arianna, and made it a point of her to know it. She told him that she wasn't interested, and for the remainder of school, he set out to make her life hell for rejecting him.

"Ariannner" Dirk smirked, leaning on her as she put her book into her bag and turned to face him. Shoving him off her shoulder, she said "What do you want, Bloomsburg?"

He made a crude joke to his friends and Arianna stood up and walked off. She could normally hold her ground in a fight, in fact she was known for her witty remarks, but today was just 'one of those days' and she didn't want to deal with jerks like Dirk.

But apparently he sensed that she was having a crappy day, and was intent on tormenting her further. "Oh don't run away, little kitty cat" Dirk followed her.

She raised her eyebrow. "C'mon Anna, let's go behind the sheds and have a little fun, eh?" he said, and his friends laughed. A few people were watching now.

"Very funny Dirk. In fact, I think you've made that joke before, but you weren't so happy when I turned you down now, was you?" Arianna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know you want me, Arianna. I can see it in your eyes. There's no need to act like you aint been there before. And when I say 'been there' I mean, on your knees, where you belong" Dirk said. Some girls went to stand behind Arianna, for moral support, while some boys laughed.

"Want you, Dirk? You? The boy who's face is practically a dot-to-dot for spots? The boy with a face only a mother could love? Please. As if I, or any other girls with a decent brain would ever think twice about you. And I think you were talking about yourself with the on your knees remark. Everyone knows you and Mr Wilfirm have been getting closer recently. Do you call it 'extra tuition'?" Everyone laughed as Dirks faced got redder and redder.

"no girl with a decent brain would think about going out with me? Well, Candice Hodges did!" Dirk said.

"My point still stands" Arianna said dryly. "A decent brain. Now go run along and play with your toys now Dirky" And she turned around. She had only walked a few paces when she heard Dirk shout, and everything happened fast. A few people gasped, as she could only presume that Dirk had lunged at her. But she heard a thump and shouts, and whipped around. On top of Dirk, pummelling his face into the dirt, was the new kid. Rick O'conner, Arianna thought his name was. She looked down at him in disbelief. He grinned up at her, holding out a hand. She took it, and they shook, as he stood up. "Nice to meet you" he said.

He turned to the groaning boy on the floor. "If you ever, ever go to touch her again, or make any nasty comments like that, I will find you, and it'll be much worse, believe me" and He and Arianna walked away.

_About 15 years later_

Green eyes looked at him. He tried to ignore them, but he felt them burning through the side of his face. Finally, Rick sighed, shifting on the sand where he was sitting, and faced her. "Arianna, don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" she said, her face impassive. But Rick knew her well.  
>"I've said I'm sorry!"<p>

"Yes, well it's too late now Rick! If you haven't noticed, we are in prison. Prison. In Egypt. Depending on the crime Rick, you could get killed!"

"We won't get killed Anna, don't worry! If anyone will be killed anyway, it'll be me!"

"Oh, because that's SO much better!" Arianna said sarcastically. "And all for 'a bit of fun'? Cor Rick, sometimes you're a bloody crazy sod!"

They both laughed, and Arianna sat next to Rick and hugged him. "It'll be fine" Rick whispered to her. "You're practically my sister, I'd never, in a billion years let anything bad happen to you Anna. And I really am sorry" he said, and Arianna nodded.

"I know. Sorry if I'm being a bitch, I don't do well in cooped up spaces" She said, standing up and pacing. They heard the warden talking to someone, and a woman and a man came into view.

"he was just looking for a good time" The warden said, and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rick, and what a good time that turned out to be" She said sarcastically "I don't even know what you did, I was too drunk. I still feel like a drunk a vodka Nile or something"

They could still hear the woman's voice and went outside, into daylight. The police guards grappled with them, especially Rick. Arianna walked out calmly and with dignity. Rick must look savage, Arianna thought. The woman's eyes widened at both Rick, who was growling and shouting, and then Arianna, who was calmly standing in a polite distance, plaiting her hair.

The woman mentioned something about stealing. Arianna's eyebrows rose. This pair didn't seem like they needed to steal, they were well-manned, dressed fine.

Rick asked who they were, and who the 'broad was'

Arianna smacked him lightly around the head and he gave a sheepish grin.

"Excuse my friend" She said to the woman "He isn't exactly in the best of moods today"

Rick made a noise of exclamation "I'm sorry, who just said that they were a bitch when cooped up?" and she whacked him again.

"I'm Arianna Farichild" she said, holding out her hand through the bars. Luckily, her nails were clean. The woman shook it. "I'm Evie, and this is my brother Jonathan.

The warden shouted something and walked off, but not before giving Arianna a leering look. She put her middle finger up at him. Rick grinned.

"That's ma girl" he laughed. Arianna flopped onto the floor, ignoring everything, until Rick suddenly said 'Hamunaptra' and Arianna scowled. "Excuse me, but Miss Evie, I don't think you'll like that place. Me and Rick have been there, and trust me, it's not exactly a 5* hotel with all inclusive" she said, giving Rick a knowing look. They continued talking until Rick punched Jonathan, right in the nose. Arianna leapt up, and the guards punching Rick. She steamed into the fight, but both prisoners ending up sitting on the floor. Evies face looks horrified to see Arianna, a woman, get beat up so.

She resumed to step over Jonathans body to talk to Rick. He mentioned something about telling her, and she leant in closer. Arianna knew what was coming, rick had done it before. She gave a slight smile and Rick kissed Evie.

"Then get me the hell out of here! Or just Aria, please! Do it lady!" he hissed, and the guards started dragging him back.

Arianna stood, dusting herself off. "Sorry about him" she said, voice heavy with sarcasm, gave a mock bow, turned on her heel and walked into the cell.

There were two nooses, two ropes. Rick made a joke about it, but Arianna felt sick. She had been in many scrapes before, she loved danger. But she was terrified. She knew her face was probably pale, and Rick grabbed her hand.

"Aria, I am so very, very sorry for getting you into this" he said, voice full of regret "you've been my best friend for all these years, and I'm sorry if this is the end"

Arianna gave a slight smile.

"Please Rick, enough with the soppy stuff. But seriously, it has been kinda cool to be your friend all these years. Particularly as you helped me on the first day we met" she grinned now. "And we did have a really, really good time" they laughed, and walked onto the scaffold.

"I'll be damned if I'm letting you die" rick said grimly. Arianna could practically see the smoke coming from his ears as he thought hard about an escape plan.

"Any last requests?" the man tying the knot asked Rick.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go" he said.

"I have one" Arianna said. The man walked over to her, readying the rope.

"Oh yes?" he said, grinning. Arianna gave a meaningful look to Rick, who straightened.

"Well, I would like one last kiss, just before I die" Arianna said shyly, fighting the urge to gag.

"Well, if it is you're last request" the little man said, voice nasal. He leant in, and Arianna kneed him in the groin. She had already loosed the knots around her hands, and then took the noose of Ricks neck, who was already beginning to fight with the other guards. But soon, they were surrounded, and in the same boat.

Arianna grinned at Rick. "Ah well, nothing like one last fight before the end" she said, but her shaking gave it away.

He gave her a small smile, before the Warden shouted something, Evie shouted 'NO!' and the man pushed to wooden leaver. The floor beneath Arianna disappeared, and she fell.

It was horrible. Her neck didn't break, giving her death straight away. The rope was burning into her throat. Her eyes watered, and her face felt hot, ready to burst. She needed to breathe, but the rope was constricting around her throat. Her legs dangled uselessly beneath her. She couldn't believe her life would end like this. Her life didn't flash before her eyes, she could only think panic thoughts.

Suddenly, she dropped to the floor. She tried to breathe, and then calmed herself down, allowing more air into her lungs. That's it. Then a little bit more. Slow and steady. She couldn't believe it. She thanked all the gods, and spirits, fate and destiny that she was alive! She was still marvelling at the fact when Rick rushed over to her, grabbing the rope away from her neck. His face was scared, looking in her eyes. "Arianna, are you okay? Answer me!" he said, his voice loud.

"I think... I need a strepsil" she said faintly.

Rick laughed and hugged her tight. "Nearly dead and still cracking jokes" he said admiringly.

"That's me" Arianna said. They stayed like that, her lying in his arms, just breathing and marvelling, until the guards carried them out. They got to freshen up in the toilets. Arianna had a hot shower, used up every drop of their shower gel, shampoo and conditioner that she could, plucked and shaved and cleansed every cell of her body and brushed her hair out, before tying into a single red braid. She dressed in a lavender flowing dress, with matching shoes with a heel.

On the way to the boat, she joined Rick, seeing that he had spruced up nicely too. "Ready for another adventure?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Always"

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think? I had to put a lot of effort to buy the film (which isn't that bad), then watch it many, MANY times to get the lines right. Then I changed them so you wouldn't be reading the Mummy's script with some (hopefully) witty comments from Arianna in between!<em>

_So yeah, a lot of effort. Plus, it's 03:32 in the morning right now, I have coursework and shiz to do that I have ignored, because, again. I wuv yew._

_Now let's have a giant virtual computer air hug, shall we?_

_*huggles*_

_I did, now I feel like a twat. Feel free to review and join my madness! :D_


	2. Didn't panic a bit!

_Hey it's me! Guys, it's me! HEY! _

_Either you're back for more, or you clicked on here accidently. Either way, read on!_

* * *

><p>Arianna was happy. She felt so much more cleaner; not to mention less hungry. Evie had paid for all of them to have olives, goats cheese, bread and grapes before they got on the boat.<p>

Arianna felt someone knock her shoulder. "Oh, sorry mam!" An American voice said. Arianna looked up to see a man, about her age, fairly good looking, with blonde hair, blue eyes and chiselled cheekbones. "That's quite alright" Arianna smiled.

"I'm Henderson" The man said, holding out his hand. Arianna noticed two guns in holsters at his hips. She shook his hand.

"Arianna Fairchild" She said, and for a moment they just smiled at each other. His eyes took in all of her, her long hair, big eyes, body, until they rested curiously on her bruises around her neck. Arianna was furious that her white skin betrayed her, whereas Ricks bruises didn't show at all. Rick came up, barged past both of them, accidentally-on-purpose knocked Henderson's shoulder, mumbled a fake apology and moved on. Arianna smiled at Henderson, and then followed her protective friend.

"Er- Miss?" it was Evie. Arianna grinned at the librarian. She liked Evie, she seemed to be quiet yet spirited, and quite a feminist. "Ah, hello Evie. I must say, I'm so very thankful for you helping me and my friend out" she said. Evie looked down at her shoes, blushing.

"It's about your friend that I came to speak to you about, Arianna. It's just that- in the prison, he seemed- well, his actions-"

"Oh, are you talking about him kissing you?" Arianna giggled. "oh, don't worry about Rick, he's just showing off"  
>"ah, are you two.. together then?" Evie said, biting her lip.<p>

Arianna raised her eyebrow suspiciously. It seemed as if the shy woman had a crush on her friend.

"Whoa- nope! Me and Rick... We've been through a lot. At one point, we did 'get together' but both decided it was too weird, like siblings. But I have to admit I get protective of him when it comes to girlfriends. I love Rick as my brother, and we'll always have a bond, but no. We're friends" Arianna said, and she felt the warmth inside her, the feeling she often got when thinking about her friend, and all the many, many dangerous and strange times they had shared together.

Evie smiled, like a little girl on Christmas. "Well, we'd better get unpacking" she said, as the boat launched off.

A few hours later Arianna was playing cards with the Americans when Rick joined them.

"Ah Arianna" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Trust me to find you where the gambling's at"

She smiled. "True Rick. Care to join?"

Henderson leapt in quickly with "but you shouldn't, this girl here's whippin' our asses straight out of texas!"

Rick grinned. "That's Arianna for you"

They talked for a little while, until Arianna collected her winnings and walked to her room. The boat rocked, and suddenly she felt uneasy. She got dressed from her simple dress to what she called her 'protective gear', which was a leather corset that blades had trouble swiping at. Underneath she wore trousers, and sensible shoes. On top was a simple white dress that laced down the back with a simple string. It was long, but flowing enough so she could kick out, and it wasn't restricting her. Overall the outfit was like a comfortable armour, but looked ordinary enough. In a box on the desk was her two favourite things in the world: Shiny sharp daggers. They both had comfortable handles inlaid with sapphire, rubies, emeralds and diamonds. She used them all the time and took them everywhere. They were like her family.

She put them in the loops around her ankles, tied to her boots. For easy access, she could lift her leg a few inches and grab them.

She walked back onto the deck. Rick immediately frowned when he saw her get up. He walked up to her, and Arianna sensed everyone, particularly Henderson, look at the odd behaviour.

"What's up?" Rick asked seriously.

"Other than the sky?" Arianna retorted "I don't know, but something's wrong. I can feel it"

Instead of saying a smartass comment, he just nodded, and went to get his guns.

"Change of clothes?" Henderson asked curiously.

Arianna smiled. "Yeah, figured I'm going to have tons on new clothes soon with all the money I won off you guys!" they all laughed.

She walked off, until she skidded on a wet patch of floor and went flying. Grumbling and cursing, she went back –to kick the floor or something stupid, until she saw the wet footprints. She knew something was up.

"RICK!" she yelled, her voice loud, but calm, so he wouldn't start shooting off already. He came round the corner, with Beni in his arms.

"Beni?" Arianna asked incredulously. He gave a sheepish grin, and both Arianna and Rick pushed him overboard.

"You called. What's up?" he asked, and she pointed to the wet footprints. They couldn't be Beni's obviously, which meant someone was on the ship who wasn't supposed to be.

They dealt out the guns between them and Arianna grabbed her daggers, one in each hand. Rick went left of the boat, and Arianna went right.

She stumbled upon Henderson and the group of cowboys, who all looked at her like she was mad, decked out with guns and blades.

"What are you doing?" Daniels asked her warily.

"Something's wrong" Arianna said. She sounded crazy, but to prove her point, three men in black robes came running up, giving some kind of battle cry- more of a wail, really.

"What the-" Mr Burns asked. Arianna took a step forward, meeting two of the robed men. She slashed at both at the same point and time, in the chest. They were wounded and fell back, but not dead. Yet.

The other man was more intelligent. His footing saved his life. Every time Arianna lunged, he leapt back. The Americans could only watch. Henderson brought out his gun to help, but Daniels put his hand of the pistol.

"Don't" he warned "You might hurt her instead"

Arianna grew tired of the old song and dance, grabbed her gun and shot him, twice, in the head. She whipped round just as she saw the fire. She walked towards it, trying to find Rick and Evie.

"Wow, that was-" Henderson stuttered, as all the men followed her "That was dang awesome!"

She gave a brief smile, before turning to him. "Give me a leg up?" She asked, looking up at the roof of one of the rooms. His eyes widened.

"What?"  
>"A leg up. A boost. Damn it; just help me get up there!" She said impatiently.<p>

"But that's dangerous!" he said, his blonde curls bobbing.

Her lips curved into a smile. "I can handle it" She said.

He cupped his strong hands together. Daniels also helped, as Jonathan stood by the side, pretending to look like he was going to catch her if he fell, but it just looked as if he was hugging an invisible fat child.

Arianna stepped on the man's hands, thanking the fact she was a slim woman. She didn't need to worry about the men looking up her dress, she had trousers on.

Like a cat, she clambered nimbly onto the roof. To the right of her was the fire, and she worked her way around, careful not to go too near the blaze. She could see everything from here. She pulled out her guns and shot two of the mysterious men straight away, then ducked out of sight. She must've looked like a ghost, or a spirit, a flowing white dress with orange flames blazing behind her, and the pitch black behind that.

She looked around, and saw Rick and Evie. She called to them, and laughed as they looked all around her, and then up. Rick laughed as Evie's face went pale "Oh, Arianna, be careful!" she cried out. Arianna leapt down as Rick said "C'mon, let's get off here"

"What?" Evie looked baffled.

"Rick, we're on a bloody boat! We can't exactly- oh" Arianna said, as she grasped his meaning. They run around to where the Americans where shooting. Henderson shot one of the men straight in the chest, Arianna nodded at him appreciatively and said "Nice skills you got there" before shooting two of the men in the head. She was showing off a little bit, but fighting was one of the things she excelled at.

He stared open mouthed at her. Meanwhile, Rick threw Evie overboard. He then told the Warden to wait as he jumped overboard. "C'mon Aria!" he yelled from the waters below.

Arianna knew her dress would limit her swimming capabilities, especially with the guns. As she unlaced her dress all the men stood, open mouths and wide eyes, staring, even some of the attackers. "Wha- Arianna?" Jonathan asked, bewildered.

The men seemed both relieved and disappointed that she had clothes underneath. Yet it was just trousers and a corset- which did crush her boobs together in a flirting manner. Her shoulders were bare, the creamy skin exposed, and Henderson was practically drooling. The fire continued and Arianna cried "Watch out!" as the ship exploded. Bit of wood and debris were flying as Arianna and the Americans jumped off the boat into the waters below.

It was freezing. Mind-numbingly freezing. The hairs on Arianna's arms stood up, and she kicked the surface, coughing and spluttering. The shore was just a little while away and she swum over to Rick, Evie and Jonathan, who were laying down on the sand.

Poor Evie had a white nightgown on, which had turned utterly transparent. She shivered and Arianna gave her a quick hug.  
>"Don't worry, it'll dry out" she said. Evie gave a small grin, and the two women laughed.<p>

Arianna and Jonathan started walking ahead as Rick and Beni shouted at each other across the river.

"I must say old mum, that was pretty good fighting back there" Jonathan said, adjusting his hat.

"What can I say?" Arianna chuckled "I'm a pro"

"Well, I think I was pretty good back there" Jonathan said, stretching "Everyone screaming and running, I didn't panic a single bit!"

Evie and Rick ran up and Jonathan let out such a girly scream that all of them laughed for minutes.

"Oh yes!" Arianna laughed "Didn't panic a bit!"

* * *

><p><em>My love for Jonathan. His funny comments made the Mummy what it is. Epic. However, the third film wasn't wuite the same without Ardeth and the orginal Evie. plus, they had swapped the deserts for snowy mountains. it just felt like another, average film to me. Sad timez.<em>

_To cheer me up I shall watch the Mummy Returns; a truly amazing movie. plus, Ardeth is twice as hot when he's all friendly now, rather than 'you unleashed you creature' 'we are doomed' ect. Plus, when the turban is away, Ardeth comes out to play! his hair= *jealously*_

_Have a good day guys. Try and make mine a good day with the little button underneath this, yea, ta bbz! ;)_


	3. Being watched by hot guy isn't that bad!

Just as they started growing weary, the little village came into view.

"Feels good to be back" Arianna said sarcastically to Rick as one of the men from a market ran up to them, badgering them.

Evie and Arianna managed to get a change of clothes from the women, a sari type dress with floating sheer material. They only had one black dress, which Evie had, and another type- but with a floating skirt that melted into trousers that Arianna loved. It was a purple material, with a satin belt that was lavender. The shoes were a little too dainty for her, so she kept her boots on. Around her waist she strapped her guns, and tied her hair back into a neat braid. They walked out and Arianna noticed Rick staring at Evie. She felt almost smug, pleased that her friend had found a girl and wasn't going to string her along- Evie was too sensible for that- yet she felt a pang of sadness. Rick and Arianna always went on adventures together. They were a team. But now Rick walked off chatting to Evie dreamily. Arianna started strapping up her horse as Jonathan came over.

"The green eyed monster?" he asked, and Arianna shook her head.

"No, not exactly. I love Rick as a brother: but I s'pose I'm used to getting his attention. I feel like he's got a shiny new toy and I can't compete" she sighed, and got onto her camel.

"Evie seems to feel the same way" he said, failing to get on. "She thinks that you and Rick have this bond made of iron, and she can never get close to him, because you'll always come first" he tried again, but his foot slipped and landed on the sand.

Arianna giggled, jumped down and helped him on. "Well, that's ridiculous!" she blurted out "Anyway, I'd be happy if they got together"

Even if she was left alone.

"What about you, my dear Aria?" Jonathan asked, as they fell into a steady trot along the sand. "is there any romance in Miss Fairchild's life?"

"oh no" Arianna said, swatting away a fly. "I'm destined to be alone. I'm actually quite happy that way. I haven't met a man yet that I can fight with, have intelligent conversation, be comfortable around-and be in love with. I have set my standards too high, and that is my fault" she said solemnly.

Jonathan's face looked like he was thinking. "How about a deal?" he asked. She looked at him, intrigued.

"What kind of deal?" She said.

"Well, after this trip, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other- because my sister and your friend- so if, byt the time we're tired of being alone, we'll say sod it and get married"

Arianna stared at him, open-mouthed.

"As friend, of course" he added quickly. Arianna thought. It sounded like a plan. And she loved plans. She shrugged.

"Okay, I agree!" she said "We're practically engaged!" and they laughed as they rode off.

Despite the happy mood, Arianna felt a prickle on unease. Jonathan had fallen asleep, as had the warden-who was unfortunately coming with them- and Evie. Rick was sitting up and alert, quite a while ahead.

Arianna rode fast, like the wind, and her head scarf came off, and her braid came out, leaving her red hair streaming behind her in waves. She fell into step with Rick, and said "how long have they been watching us?"

"Since we came onto this bit of land. They remember us from last time. I just know it" he said. His face was tense.

Ardeth looked at the group coming towards them. The Medjai all stood in a line, watching the group, deciding. But Ardeth was looking at the woman. The leader couldn't seem to take his eyes of her. While she was talking animatedly at the back, and she suddenly raced forwards and went serious. He watched as she patted the man's arm consolingly. He remembered them. They were last time, and the Medjai had kept them alive, thinking that the desert would kill them.

Ardeth wondered if they were a couple. Whenever she moved he did, like they were a team. They had stayed together presumably since the last time Ardeth saw them. The warriors eyes was staring at her hair. It was so bright, so red. He hadn't seen anything like it before. He couldn't really see her face, but he could tell she had a fine figure, was pale, could fide well. Something at her ankles kept glinting- he thought it could be a bracelet, but it seemed too big.

"_What are we going to do, Ardeth?" _his friend asked.

"_We'll leave them for now- we need to find out what happened on the boat, and why them have returned. We'll wait until they have made camp, and then we'll ambush them, and get them to talk" _Ardeth said.

He tucked his ankles in and turned his horse around. Everyone followed him.


	4. Camel wars and Well fights!

The next morning, Arianna woke to find that they were all waiting in a line. Beni and his group of merry men came up, and Henderson grinned at her. He put his horse next to her camel.

"Hello again" he grinned. She smiled at him. "I see you got safely out of the river" and she nodded.

"Yeah, likewise"  
>"So what are we doing now?" he asked, watching as Arianna, Beni and Rick all stood in a line, looking at the horizon.<p>

"Waiting" she simply said.

"Remember our bet O'Connell" Henderson shouted to Rick. "500 cash bucks to the first one to reach Hamunaptra"

"I'm in" Arianna said "Though I'm paying pounds- the good old English money"

Henderson paused. "That's good enough for me!" Daniels said.

"You made a bet?" Arianna murmured to Rick. He nodded. "Then let's win it" she said.

The sun rose and the city was revealed. Someone let out a yell, and suddenly, everyone was charging forward.

Arianna urged her camel on, desperate to win. She didn't want the money; she wanted a woman to beat them. Sadly, Evie had fallen off her horse, and Rick had jumped off the help her. Dr Chamberlain's parasol was restricting his movement, and he was last. Daniels and Burns were in front of him, the warden had disappeared and Jonathan, Henderson and Arianna were practically on the same line. Arianna's breathing grew heavier, Henderson kept grunting and Jonathan kept screaming- in his girly voice.

Jonathan suddenly fell back, and Henderson caught up to her.

"I guess it's just me and you now honey-pie!" he said "Why don't you just give up now?" he joked. Arianna smiled.

"One thing you need to know about me" she said breathlessly. They drew closer to the city. "I. Never. Give. Up" and she urged her camel on. They were bouncing so wildly she thought he legs would break. She raced into the city, and was the first one in. She jumped off her camel, sat on a bench, pulled out a reading book from her bag and resumed a calm position.

As Henderson came in, jumping over the fence, she raised an eyebrow, looking up from her book.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed in a false voice "I thought you were never going to hurry up!" he laughed, and pushed her into the sand. She pulled at his ankle and he came tumbling down to. Jonathan came speeding in, went flying off his camel and fell onto Henderson, rolling off onto Arianna. Rick, Evie and the rest of the group all strolled up, looking at the three people on the floor in curiosity. Arianna stood up, trying to gather more dignity, dusted herself off and said

"I believe the opposing team owe me 500 cash" and Rick, Evie and Jonathan whooped.

Daniels scowled, and then paid her 100. Then the doctor, then Burns, Beni thrust his money into her hand, and Henderson paid her the final amount, and then kissed her hand. She blushed, and then followed her group east.

Leaving Rick, Evie, Jonathan and Gad Hassan- the name of the warden who insisted on tagging along with them, Arianna walked off in search of water.

Finally, she found a well, with some sort of stone maze building behind it.

Arianna stood next to the well, retrieved a bucket and poured it into her water skin. As she leant over again, she noticed a shadow come up behind her. Turning, she saw that a man in black robes with a squashed face was alarmingly close- too close. With a shove he punched her in the face. She almost fell into the well, but hooked her leg around a rope, and pulled herself up, thanking her thigh muscles.

She kicked out with her other leg, and as he stumbled back she jumped off the fountain. Her cheek was swelling up, obscuring some of her left view, but she relied on her instincts. She reached to her ankle, grabbed her dagger and slashed at him. His nose opened up, spraying some of her face and eye in his blood. Suddenly, the man turned and ran. She flowed, and then turning a corner, couldn't see him. Just in case it was a trap, she didn't follow, but grabbed her water and went back, alert at all times.

Rick had noticed her posture first. Arianna's back was ramrod straight, and she walked carefully. He saw the blood on her face next, even though she used her scarf to shield most of it. She walked up to him and he grabbed her face, seeing the bruise forming on her cheek. "What happened?" he asked quickly. "Who's blood is it?"

"One of the men from last night" Arianna said, her blood boiling angrily. "He tried to push me into the well, but I slashed at his nose. He ran off" she said. Jonathan came up, and Evie. Evie put her arms around Arianna, and Jonathan said protectively "C'mon Rick? Let's go get him, eh?"

Arianna shook her head "no. Don't. It could be a trap. Don't go after him, let's just go into the tunnel. Now" and she jumped down into the darkness.


	5. Awkward drunken fights with hot guy!

Hey people! So here is the next part of our adventure! Ardeth and Arianna actually meet in this part, like, for realzz.

Hope you like it so far!

* * *

><p>"<em>Maufa? What happened?"<em> Ardeth asked, as the man clutched at his face. Maufa let go of his nose, and Ardeth could see that half his nose was missing. He took her to the local witch-woman, who ground up herbs and water and placed them onto his nose, then bandaged it. Ardeth drew up a chair, and sat in front of the man.

"_Now you are healed, tell me what has happened_" he asked.

"_it was her. The woman from yesterday, with the blood hair"_ Maufa spat, disgustedly. Ardeth never showed reaction, but his eyebrows rose a bit.

"_She did this to you? Why did she just attack you?" _

"_Well... I acted first. I just saw her... and it made me so angry"_

Ardeth felt a strange feeling of dread in his stomach. _"Maufa, what did you do to her? Tell me, now"_

"_She turned, and I punched her. I'm sorry Ardeth, I know you told us not to act, but I couldn't not- She nearly fell into a well, but she managed to stop herself- She was so strong, so powerful. She kicked me, and drew out her dagger. Then she did this!" he hissed, pointing to the missing flesh "And I fled. She did not follow"_

Ardeth grew very angry. He stood abruptly, and Maufa flinched.

"_I told you not to harm her!" _He growled _"Firstly, because she was a woman, and we are supposed to protect. Secondly, she may be dangerous- as we have discovered- and thirdly, now she and her friends will be alert- and our attack tonight is ruined!" _Ardeth threw the chair and stormed out of the tent. He grabbed his horse and rode to the well. He couldn't see the girl but he wanted to- see her, what she looked like, if she was harmed. He cooled his face with the water, and sighed. This woman, she drew him insane. She was constantly in his thoughts. He had to meet her. Ardeth just hoped that he didn't have to kill her first.

Walking along, Jonathan kept jumping at the scratchy noises along the ceiling. Gad Hassan kept yelping, and Arianna kept getting annoyed at him and his awful stink. They heard some sound and Rick and Arianna drew out theire guns. They leant round the corner and then the Americans popped out.

They all stood, breathing hard.

"You scared the Bejezzus out of us O'Connell" Henderson said.

"Likewise" Rick said grimly.

"Hey! That's my toolkit!" Burns said. Arianna had no idea what was going on, but they all rasied they're guns at each other. Henderson had his gun pointed at Arianna, and vice versa. "Maybe I was mistaken" Burns said slowly.

"Push off! This is our dig site!" the doctor said. Arianna was going to slap him, but Rick put his hand on her arm.

"Come on. There are other places to dig" Evie said, pushing Ricks gun down. They walked on, and Arianna slightly knocked into Henderson, who winked at her. She rolled her eyes and moved on.

Jonathan and Arianna were sitting looking up at the dusty ceiling. "Whereabouts from England are you from?" Jonathan asked. Arianna laughed. "London, but I've travelled so my accent is probably a little mixed"

Jonathan grinned. "Yes, I do believe I thought you were French when we were playing cards. Then of course, you won and yelled out 'Holy Crumpet!' so of course I knew you must be English" then both laughed, and Rick scowled.

"A little help would be nice" he said. Evie was reading.

"Yes. It would be nice" Arianna commented, and stayed sitting. Jonathan gave a hooting laughed, but both stood up to help. They knocked at the ceiling again and again, to no avail. While taking a rest, Jonathan and Arianna started playing golf. Jonathan swung back and hit a rock. Then the big statue fell down. The two looked at each other, eyes wide.

Suddenly they heard screaming, and ran outside. Gad Hassan ran down and smacked straight into the wall, dead.

"Holy crumpet" Arianna said slowly.

Later that night, as they set up camp, Arianna walked over by herself to the wall. In one hand she had her dagger, in the other, a bottle of 32 year old wine. She needed a drink, but something light so as not to dull her senses, particularly after the attacks that had been going on.

"Mind if I join ya?" a voice twanged out.

"Sure Henderson, sit down" she said, and took a swig from the bottle.

"Shit, what happened to your face?" he asked. He probably didn't see it as it was so dark earlier.

"Oh, I got attacked. By one of those men. It's cool those, I cut off his nose and he ran away" She said, and Henderson looked at her in amazement.

"Wow. You are some kind of a woman" he said, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Indeed" Arianna joked. Henderson put his arm around her, and Arianna cringed. He was an attractive man, she liked him, but not enough. She could maybe have a fling with him- some enjoyment out of this disaster- but that was all.

"Apparently you're engaged to Jonathan" Henderson laughed. She nodded.

"A pact, in a way. If we end up alone, we marry each other. It's a pretty good deal, you have to admit" she said.

Henderson looked at her. The air was cooling on her hot cheeks.

"yeah, it sure is. I just wish I got in there first" he said, leaning in. They broke apart before they could kiss by the sounds of hooves. Arianna looked up, and saw horses into the distance. She cursed under her breath. So much for staying aware. She vowed she would- or at least try to- stay away from both drink and men now. Standing up, she swayed slightly. Crap. She was tipsy. Not good.

The men rode towards her, and she and Henderson stood ready. "Ya ready for a fight girl?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Pur-leaseeee. My middle name is trouble"

Rick, Evie and Jonathan joined the two just as the group approached. People were running like crazy and gunshots began to ring out. Arianna immediately started firing away, and two men dropped down. Rick grinned at her "just like old times" he said, punching out at one of the robed men.

Arianna watched closely. They all seemed to be following one man, like he was the leader. He was the key, she thought, and clambered up the wall.

When He came riding past she jumped of his horse, and dragged him off. They both leapt up, and Arianna saw his eyes widen. She saw some of his face- and it was attractive. He had smooth, tanned skin that had two tattoos. His eyes were a chocolate brown with golden flecks in.

For a moment, they stood, both still, in the midst of chaos. Then they began to fight. He had a curved sword, she had her two daggers. He was strong, she was fast.

They were both equally matched in their fighting skills. He had an upper hand by being used to the sand and the heat, but she had an upper hand being smaller than he, and less easy to hit. She grinned at his frustration not to be beat by a woman. Their deadly dance continued, and a few people even stopped the fighting to look at the two blurs in awe. They were like fire and ice, two sides of the same coin.

No one knew how it was going to end until a robed man joined the fight. Arianna started defending rather than attacking. She didn't know how, but she managed to hold off both of them- but it wouldn't last. Luckily, Rick came to her side and they shared a look. The leader seemed more furious at this and growled, throwing himself and Arianna. Being surprised, she cut his shoulder, but they both fell to the floor.

His sword was pointed at her stomach, where he was on top of her, and her dagger at his throat. They were deadly quite, the emerald eyes meeting the brow. They both were breathing heavily, and Arianna couldn't look away.

"Are you going to kill me, or not?" she asked defiantly.

His furious eyes widened slightly at the question. Arianna didn't understand. They heard a buzzing noise, and saw rick holding a stick of lit dynamite, his face tense.

"Get the hell off her!" Henderson shouted.

Jonathan also ran over to Arianna, but kept a safe distance.

The man got off her, keeping his weapon to her stomach, and she got up too. The fire was continuing down the string.

Everyone froze.

Arianna giggled.

Everyone stared at her. She couldn't help it. She wanted to slap herself, but she shook with laughter. Rick rolled his eyes, Evie's face was like a ghost and the man looked at her as if she was mad.

"I'm- sorry" she gasped, peals of laughter stopping her from her sentence "I've drunk too much- but you should see your faces!" she carried on laughing, then got some restrain and stood still "Sorry" she said again.

"Enough" the man said, his accent thick. "We will shed no more blood" he said. Rick pulled the cord out of the dynamite.

"Pft!" Arianna said, eyebrows raised. "What, now that you know you're not going to win you surrender? After you attacked our ship, and me? You have quite a cheek, sir!" She said, standing straight. Rick sighed, but then agreed.

"She may be drunk, but she has a point. Why are you attacking us?" he asked.

"You must leave" he said to Rick. Then he looked straight at Arianna. "Leave this place- or die"

They got on their horses and rode away. That's when Arianna swayed- and fell.

She didn't know who's strong arms carried her to her bed- Rick, Henderson or Jonathan- but she remained unconscious until the morning. Then she woke with a splitting headache- and hardly any memory of what happened.

"Okay. Spill" she said, glaring at Rick, who was just smiling at her.

"Welllllll, to sum it up: we were attacked, you were drunk, we came to a cease-fire and you started laughing"

Arianna's eyes widened. "I WHAT?" she yelled, and then winced, clutching her head.

"Yuup. Right in the face of the Medjai leader" Rick said, smug. Arianna wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Leave me alone!" she groaned, and he gave her a cup of tea.

"You can stay here for today- we're still digging I believe. Don't worry- Evie got dunk as well" Rick grinned.

Arianna just fell back into her make-shift bed.

* * *

><p>Ahh, how we all love drunken-ness. And giggles.<p>

On completely unrelated terms, I am writing a Lost fiction at the moment, so you must review this so I keep going. Huzzah. The responses to this were amazing, so many alerts and shizzle, thanks guys!


	6. Arianna gets drunk AGAIN

One more Chapter for you guys! I update really weirdly, like 3 at a time and then hardly anything for ages, I have a really weird schedules...

Anyhoo, on with the show! or the story... You get what I mean.

* * *

><p>Henderson came up to her next. "How're ya feeling doll?" he asked. She mumbled something incoherent, then sat up. Her hair was tousled, her face grumpy. She rubbed her throat and winced. The bruises were still there.<p>

"I've been meaning to ask- where'd ya get those bruises?" he asked, tilting his hat so the sun went onto his face.

She grimaced. "Just before I came on this lovely adventure, I was with Rick in prison" she saw his eyes widen.

"Don't even ask me what happened- I got drunk, and I always seem to forget things when I'm drunk- it's almost like a blessing- but next morning, we were in prison, ready to be hanged. And so we were. Luckily, Evie managed to barter with Gad Hassan to live- and they were just in time, but it'll take a while for these bruises to go" she sighed. He leant back, and gave a low whistle.

"Woah" he said "A girl who can fight, likes to drink and has been in prison- where have you been all of my life?" he asked.

She grinned, and his friends called him away. Arianna freshened up then went to find her friends.

Later that night, Arianna awoke to Evie, holding a big book.

"Evie, what on Earth are you doing?" She asked. Something didn't feel right about this.

"What harm ever came from reading a book?" Evie asked.

"Uh, the bible?" Arianna said.

" It's fine, don't worry!" Evie said, and began reading.

They suddenly heard a roaring, and then the Dr yelled "NOOOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Arianna was about to make a sarcastic comment, but she was too preoccupied by a buzzing coming towards them.

"RUN!" Rick yelled, and so they did. The locusts- that's what they were, came running towards them, and the Dr just stood there, saying "What have we done?" like a mad person.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Henderson yelled.

"I don't know, I just wanna get out of here!" Daniels yelled.

Burns dropped his glasses then cried out "help! I've lost my glasses- can anyone find my glasses?" but everyone ran ahead. Arianna put them into his hand, then carried on running.

She then got lost. She heard a mans scream- but didn't recognise it. She needed to find Rick, Evie, Jonathan and Henderson- anyone. It was chilly, and she was surrounded by the caves. It seemed stupid- calling for help, so she decided to shut up, and stay put. That's when she heard the footsteps. Slow, dragging ones. Around the corner it came. She screamed. Again and again. It was the fear or the shock- it was so ugly. The mummy had come to life.

"Crap-crap-crap" she muttered. It came closer. It began talking to her. She had no idea what it was saying. She brought out her dagger and stabbed it in the face twice. It recoiled, but not in pain. She ran around it- straight into Hendersons arms.

"Help-help me!" she screamed.

"What? Arianna, what's wrong?" he didn't notice- then he ran. Arianna was behind him- which wasn't very chivalrious of him but to be expected.

They turned round the corner and realised they were safe.

Arianna tripped, knocking her head on a wall, then fainted- again.

Ardeth stood outside.

There were so many conflicting emotions: fear of the monster, sadness for the world, anger for those that had unleashed it- but they were nothing compared to the panic he felt when he saw the woman- Arianna- pale and unconscious, in the Americans arms. Blood was dripping down her face, onto the floor. The American was shaking, and he kept stroking her hair.

The American seemed very protective of her, shielding her body and looking at them with hate. He saw burns and his eyes widened.

Burn's eyes and tongue had been ripped out. "Oh shit- what the hell have you done to him?" he asked. He put Arianna on the ground, and Ardeth almost ran forward to grab her- to see if she was okay- when everyone else came out. Daniels was panicked, but it was Rick that everyone was looking at. Upon seeing Arianna on the ground, he let out a yell and ran to her.

"ARIANNA!" he shouted her name over and over. He felt for a pulse and almost cried with relief. He started to wipe away the blood.

Rick glared at Ardeth. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked, furious. Evie tried to calm him down, and Jonathan knelt beside Arianna.

Ardeth looked at this woman- loved by so many, defiant and strong- yet he felt the need to protect her- to save her.

"I did nothing. It was the creature. Is- she okay?" he asked, and Rick nodded curtly. As if on cue, Arianna awoke.

"Aghhhh" she let out a groan. Rick hugged her so tight he ribs felt like they were going to crack.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, concerned. She smiled faintly.

"Psht. Of course. It'll take more than one rope, one mummy or one wall to kill me!" she said, pointing to her neck. Ardeth was curious to see the purple bruises on the creamy flesh- but now was not the time.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

Arianna rubbed her head, wincing. "i- I'm not sure. It came up to me, and it started talking- in Hebrew, but I didn't know what it was saying" she said.

"Can you say some of it?" Ardeth put it. Arianna frowned.

"I'm sorry, I was too panicked to think. One thing though- he called me a name" she said. "Anck-su-namun"

Ardeth stared at her in horror. "Oh no" he whispered. He talked to the man next to him, until Rick grabbed his robes.

"Explain" he said, through gritted teeth.

"Ancksunamun was Pharaoh Seti's mistress. Imhotep began an affair with her. It ended badly, and now he seeks to resurrect her- with you as his chosen sacrifice"

Arianna went pale. Rick slumped back, Evie wrapped her arms around Arianna. Henderson came away from burns to stand protectively over Arianna.

"Let's go" Arianna whispered. They got up, and left. Ardeth didn't say anything as they walked away.

"wait!" Ardeth ran after them, and dragged Rick off separately.

"You cannot let the creature sacrifice her- Ancksunamun must stay dead" Ardeth said seriously.

"Listen buddy, I don't care about this mummy or his dead girlfriend, but I am going to do anything in my power to protect Arianna- even if it means laying down my own life. You hear that, buddy?" Rick said.

Ardeth drew back. "You are in love with this woman?" he asked, looking at Arianna, who was being half carried by Jonathan.

"I- I used to" Rick sighed. "Many years ago, I loved her so much I thought I would die. But she did not see me the same way. I now care for her as a sister, but sometimes, I just look at her and remember. I love her more than anything, but we're not romantically involved, no" and with that, he walked off, and started talking to Evie.

Ardeth felt confusion. He felt annoyed at Rick- for loving Arianna, yet relieved that he had moved on. Ardeth was becoming too attached to Arianna, he thought.

Rick and Evie were arguing. Arianna sighed, rolled over in bed and tried to block them out. It was no good. She got up, had a long shower, got into a new change of clothes and went into Evie's room.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Evie wants to stay here- in this madness!" Rick exclaimed. Arianna leant against the doorway, and Ricks expression fell. "So do you" he said, exasperated. "women" and he started packing Evie's things.

Arianna didn't know what was going on. She loved adventure, Egypt, and she wanted to know so much more about the mysterious man- Ardeth Bay- one of his men had called him. He was definitely 50% of her choice for staying.

She left the arguing and went into Jonathans room. He was sitting there, reading surprisingly.

"Can I come in?" she asked, and he nodded enthusiastically. "I must say, I am surprised to see you reading" she commented, and he threw the book down.

"Me? I'm not reading, I'm pretending to not get involved in world war three- otherwise known as Rick and Evie's argument" Jonathan said, crossing his legs. Arianna sighed.

"When will they just shut up and get together?" she said, and Jonathan laughed.

"Cheers to that!" he grinned. "Speaking of cheers, shall we go down to the bar milady?"  
>Arianna smiled. It was gonna be a fun night.<p>

"Cheers to the barman!" Jonathan cried, and they drunk another shot.

"Cheers to the drink!" Arianna toasted, downing another one. They had toasted almost everything around them, Including the fountains, Egypt, the sand, the statues, even Winston.

Rick came walking up, Winston talking behind him. He rolled his eyes to see Arianna, Jonathon, and a fair more than a dozen shot glasses around them each.

"C'mon, give me one of them!" he said.

Arianna held up another shot in her fingers. "And cheers to rick!" she said, tearing up "My brother, best friend and partner in crime!" she drank then let out a tiny wail of emotion. Rick patted her on the back and Jonathan tried to stop laughing, making gasping noises and clapping his hands like a seal.

Henderson and Daniels joined them. They grabbed shots and Jonathan said "Cheers to burns, Gad Hassan and Dr... whatshisname"

And they all drunk. "Cheers to Daniels" Arianna said, tears gone and smile on her face "And my blonde cowyboy friend Henderson" she winked at him, and his eyes widened.

Arianna split her drink, went upstairs, then came down. Rick started laughing, Henderson started clapping and Jonathan and Daniels just stared, eyes wide.

Arianna was wearing a crop top, showing her flat stomach and cleavage, with a tan waistcoat loose around it. On her legs were denim shorts with a cow-like pattern trimming, and she had knee high tan boots. She even had Henderson's cowboy hat on. She jumped onto the stool and gulped another drink down.

"Oh Arianna" Rick laughed, wiping away a tear. "I don't know what to do with you!"

Henderson put his hand on her bare waist. "I can't make you out" he said in his twang. "You look utterly cute...and hot" he said, flicking his hat lightly.

They drank another shot, then all spat it out. Arianna started coughing uncontrollably. "That taste like" she gasped

"Blood" Rick said solemnly.

Jonathan said a quote, and Arianna tried to stand. "He's here" rick said. He looked at Arianna, who was trying to uncross her legs, and swore.

"Trust you to be drunk at a time like this Aria!" he said, grabbed a glass of ice-cold bloody water and splashed it in her face. She screamed, and tried to punch him, missing completely and swinging.

"Henderson, Jonathan!" Rick ordered "you get her to her room, sober her up. I'll go get Evie" he walked off, and Henderson grabbed Arianna, swinging her on his back like a fireman's carry. She squealed.

"Jeez, take a girl to dinner first!" but he was already walking off, Jonathan and Daniels in his footsteps.

They fell into the bedroom, and Arianna turned to Henderson.

"Hit me" she said, staring at him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I need to g-sober. Me. Hit. C'mon, you're the strongest" she said, struggling to form a coherent sentence. He shook his head, and she sighed. "Fine, you and Jonathan can go get rick" and she turned to Daniels. Jonathan made a tut that she didn't choose him, but she said to Daniels

"Look, you're friend had his eye and tongues ripped out, he didn't, didn't he?" she said. He nodded.

"And you therefore are angry?" she said. He nodded again. Henderson and Jonathan had left, and they were alone.

"Then take it out on me" she said "I don't want any bloody water thrown in my face, it tastes terrible. Now hit me, Dammit!"

Daniels raised his fist and punched her in the mouth. Her lip split.

"Again" she said. He made a face, but slapped her, and her head whipped back.

"That's better" she said, blood running down her chin. "One more time"

This time he punched her, surely giving her a black eye. She fell against the table, which torn into her side.

"Thank you" she said to Daniels. She tied her hair in a braid and got more sensible clothes on. The top had ripped at the bottom, so she fashioned it into another crop top, which showed the mark from the table. She turned to the mirror in the bathroom. She looked weirdly attractive, in her eyes.

Her hair was fiery, clashing with her eyes. The blood down her lip contrasted with her white teeth and skin. A red mark was appearing on her cheek. Her stomach was flat, and toned, showing she was healthy. She grinned.

"let's go find the others" she said.

"I'm sorry" Daniel said, and she touched him once on the shoulder, lightly. Coming into Evies room, She heard gunshots. The mummy roared upon seeing her, and Rick was shooting it.

The mummy pushed Rick, knocking everyone down. Evie fainted, and Arianna ran to her. She was then lifted, two scaly hands on her bare arms, and she gritted her teeth, trying to fight it.

He pinned her against the wall, and leant in. She closed her eyes shut. A cat hissed and stood on the piano. The creature roared, and whirled away.

"We are in very serious trouble" Rick said.

They walked to the museum, Arianna covering her beat-up face.

Upon entering the museum, a shock awaited them. The curator of the museum stood there, and next to him, Ardeth.

Evie said something, but Ardeth and Arianna locked eyes. She could see him assessing the damaged on her face, then his eyes widening at her skin-showing clothes.

Rick turned to her to say something, then grabbed her face.

"Aria? What the hell?" he said, and she winced.

"Did the creature do that to you?" Ardeths voice rang out. Everyone was suddenly staring at Arianna.

"no.." she said, looked at Daniels once and flashed him an apology. No one noticed apart from Ardeth, whose eyes narrowed.

"it was an accident" she said, and Rick was about to exclaim something, when the curator interrupted him.

He began to explain.

"now, because of you, we have failed in our task of protecting" Ardeth said, glaring at Evie. Arianna stood slightly in front of her, wanting to protect her friend.

"Oh yes, you did such a good job" she rolled her eyes.

Ardeth almost growled, then controlled himself.

"And you think it justifies killing innocent people?" Evie asked, angry.

"let me think" the curator said "YES!" and Ardeth joined in.

Arianna tutted. Missing some of the conversation, she joined Jonathan in the chariot.

"Then he will fear nothing" Ardeth said, solemn.

"Well, he's an optimist" she muttered. Jonathan snorted, and Ardeth glared at them.

"okay, listen" Arianna said, slapping Jonathans hand away from the bow. "he thinks I'm his dead girlfriend. That's a problem. Mainly, because I don't want those wrinkly, dry, disgusting lips to go anywhere near me, and also 'cause I wouldn't like to be sacrificed. So what do we do?" she asked. There was silence.

"If he thinks your Ancksunamun, it seems that after all these years..." The curator began.

Ardeth finished his sentence. Seriously, these two could be like Siamese twins, Arianna thought.

"That he is still in love with her" Ardeth finished, looking into Arianna's eyes.

"His powers are growing" Ardeth said, looking up at the sky. Everyone followed his eyesight until they saw it too; a black circle moving over the sun, covering them all in darkness.

Evie and Rick had gone to find some sort of light. Ardeth and Arianna had drifted closer together. They were standing side by side, until Arianna could feel his warmth on her skin.

"So- let me get this straight- we're on the same side now?" Arianna asked Ardeth. He stared at her seriously.

"There are no sides. There is Imhotep- and there is the rest of the world" he said.

"Okay! Jeez, just wanted to get that clear!" Arianna said "Because, one Medjai has already attacked me once my back was turned, and I wouldn't like a repeat of that with you. You might get hurt" she said, and walked off, her hips swaying. Ardeth couldn't stop the smile that was on his lips.

Walking out of the museum, Arianna knocked over a pot. Bending down, a pair of hands grabbed it to place it back. It was Ardeth. "Thanks" Arianna muttered. They slowly began walking out.

"Why did that man- Daniels- hurt you?" he asked, his voice concerned, which surprised Arianna. Her stomach did a little flip, and she concentrated on placing her feet exactly right so as not to trip over.

"I was drunk" she sighed. "Again"

His eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything.

"We knew there was trouble, and I needed to get sober quickly. Water doesn't really work on me, but I have found over past experiences that pain does, so I asked Daniels to hit me" she said. Ardeth looked at her, finally showing some emotion- incredulously in his eyes.

"You must have been very drunk to ask someone to hurt you" he said slowly, and spun round, startling him. She was too close to him, but didn't want to stand back and look scared.

She jabbed a finger in his chest

"Listen you- I'm tired of you judging me! Yes, sorry that I got drunk, but in case you haven't noticed, things have been going to shit here! And I did what I could under the circumstances, so you need to shut up and stop looking at me in that awful way!"

If her outburst wasn't humiliating enough, tears of anger and tired-ness began to well in her eyes. She stormed off, leaving Ardeth standing there, shocked. He ran after her, and grabbed her arm.

"Arianna? I am sorry- I didn't mean to do anything to offend you" he said softly. She looked up, and he kept hold of her. "please, don't be upset on my account. I am not judging you, in fact I believe you are a remarkable woman, quite unlike one I have ever met" he said, touching her bruise softly. Arianna's heartbeat sped up to the point she believed she could possible die.

"I'm sorry, too" she whispered "It's been a long day, and I don't want to deal with this anymore" she said.

"I promise to you Arianna, that I will not rest until the creature is dead, and you are safe" he said.

"How long is that for?" she said, her eyes connecting with his. She couldn't look away from them. There seems to be electricity between them, drawing them closer. They were interrupted by Rick, who grabbed Arianna's arm.

"C'mon Aria, we need to get you back. Now" he said, glaring at Ardeth, who stiffened. Rick and Arianna walked away, leaving Ardeth staring at the disappearing figures.

"For always" he whispered.


	7. Bad Mummy jokes during kidnapping

Thank you for the reviews people! You are all amazing, and thank you to everyone who favourite ect!

88dragon06- Thank you, glad you like Arianna

Lady Minuialwen- Thank you for all your reviews, you're awesome!

Xandra37- thanks, yep, secretly- I think so too (Shush!) :D

MedjaiSheWolf- Tell me about it! But she's a tough girl, she can handle it!

The Eye Behind The Mask- Thanks. This fanfic is set the same time as the film- 1962 (I think, blame Wikipedia if I'm wrong) and WW3? Erm... no, defo not. I'm not sure when, as I'm not too good with dates, but thanks anyhow!

Alix117- You're ace! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Arianna had her eyes closed tight. Rick had made sure that she was with someone owning a gun at all times, in case Imhotep came back. Evie sadly, had sided with him.<p>

"It's too dangerous, Arianna" Evie said, a kindly pathetic smile on her face. Arianna gave her a death glare.

Rick had grabbed Daniels by the shirt and said "She" nodding to Arianna "stays here. No one comes in this room, and no one goes out. You got that?" Daniels nodded.

"You?" Rick said, talking to Henderson, who nodded, popping a grape into his mouth.

Rick stormed out dramatically, Evie and Jonathan practically jogging behind him.

Arianna giggled. "Just ignore Rick, he loves ordering people around" she sighed, lying down onto the sofa.

"I'm going downstairs. Do you want anything?" Daniels asked, walking to the door.  
>Arianna nodded. "Can I have... er, a whiskey. And some gin, please" Henderson looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she shrugged.<p>

"It's been a long day" She said.

"Get me a shot of bourbon. And a glass of bourbon. And a bourbon chaser!" Henderson said, grinning at Arianna.

"Yeah yeah I'll get your damn bourbon!"

Henderson sat next to Arianna, and turned to her. "Hey, I know this weird stuff must be freaking you out lately, it's to be expected" gesturing to her body, and Arianna raised her eyebrows.

"What? Because I'm a woman?" she said defensively, and Henderson nodded.

"Exactly! But don't worry, I am here and I will just ya know, watch your back and protect you" he obviously thought he was being heroic and brave, but Arianna's opinion on him lessened slightly.

"Henderson" she said, her eyebrows rose.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you!" he grinned, sitting next to her. "But seriously, how are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm trying to separate the situation from me, so it's not affecting me. Plus, alcohol helps. A lot" she said, and he grinned. "But I know that you guys will help me" she said, and he leant in.

Yet again, they were interrupted by a noise outside.

Arianna watched as Henderson watched cautiously to the window. A pile of sand then flew in and his body was raised, slowly drying out into a skeleton, green and mouth open in horror. His yells echoed around the room.

"NO! Henderson!"Arianna choked, feeling bile rise in her throat. She screamed, again and again, unable to look away from Henderson's body.

Imhotep turned to her. She wasn't scared he would kill her; she just didn't want him trying anything. He stepped next to her. She shook uncontrollably, half adrenaline, half shock.

He was almost fully generated now, which was better than practically a corpse, but he smelt like old grannies and mould. Plus, he had a gaping hole in his cheek which made Arianna feel sick, which didn't help the bile situation.

He had pinned her against the wall; AGAIN.

This time, she would fight him. She slid down and ducked round, but he just walked back to her. She grabbed a chair and swung his, it shattered over his head, but he barely stumbled. It was no use. She got out her guns and shot, again and again.

She shot him in the cheek, and he growled "That was for Henderson!" she said huskily, jumping up onto a table, shooting more.

Maybe the sound would alert Rick and the others. Imhotep had her in his arms again. He pushed her off the table. He leant in, she squeezed her eyes shut, and felt his lips on hers. As their flesh touched his seemed to decompose.

"Get your ugly face off of her!" Rick burst in. Arianna grinned thankfully at him, and then wiped her lips.

"Ric-"

Imhotep grabbed Arianna, and swirled back into sand, carrying her with her out the window.

She felt like she was weightless. Bits of sand spun around her, grating irritatingly against her soft skin, and she felt sick, thinking that every tiny piece of sand was a part of him.

Suddenly, it was over. She fell to the sand. Somehow, Beni was already there, and Arianna lunged at him, punching, kicking and biting. Imhotep didn't even notice at first until Beni screamed in agony as Arianna twisted his arm.

"Enough!" he shouted. Arianna and Beni were parted, and she glared at him, happy to see he looked roughed up.

Arianna sat on the sand. Henderson was dead. She couldn't believe it. "We will have to get the other man by nightfall" Imhotep said to Beni "I don't want to wait one moment longer. But first, I want to make a stop to our dear friend the Medjai..."

Arianna froze, Ardeth's face filling her mind.

Ten minutes later, several scratches, bruises and wounds of all three of them, Arianna was bound behind Imhotep's horse, which she had no idea came from.

She decided to tell jokes to lightten the situation.

"Hey. Imhotep. Creepy dude. What kind of music do mummies like?" She smirked, and he glared at her.

"Wrap music. Ha! Wrap! Like rap! geddit? No, okay..."

"What about this one? Why are mummies so tense? 'cause they're all wound up!"

"Why do ancient egyptian kids get confused? because all of their dads were mummies!"

"ENOUGH." Imhotep commanded. His hand whipped round to smack her in the fack, and she just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? that's all you've got? You;ve spent too long in a tomb, my old friend. Maybe some light yoga..."

When she refused to walk, she was dragged.

Her skin was rough in some places, bleeding. Her lips were dry and cracked; her eyes had dark circles on them. But she wouldn't give up. She walked along, concentrating on putting one aching foot in front of the other. It didn't seem to end. Until she saw the lights. The tents. The people.

Imhotep's arrival was certainly dramatic. He swept in, putting the fires out. Beni dragged Arianna, who was fighting back, weakly.

Ardeth jumped up, as did several young men with their swords out, poised to kill. Ardeth's eyes followed the movement, to Arianna. His mouth opened, and the shock was on his face as they looked at each other.

Beni put a knife to her throat. The blade was blunt, and dirty, and pressed against her bruises, which were finally fading.

Even though the evidence from her last escape from death were fading, new ones were appearing as the knife dug in.

"What do you want?" Ardeth spoke up, bravely. The Medjai had been sitting in a circle, drinking and eating. They were caught unawares. The women were hanging back, children clutching them and hiding behind their long skirts.

"I want revenge. You are one of the sole reasons why I and my love remain parted. But now, all that will be changed. If you try anything, I'll kill her" he said, nodding to Arianna.

"Why should we care?" a young, foolish Medjai said "She's just a woman"

Ardeth turned on him, his glare more fearsome than Imhotep.

"No" he said venomously, and then turned back to Imhotep "Do not harm the girl" he looked at Arianna's bruised and bloody face.

"But we shall not be defeated. We are the Medjai; warriors and protectors"

"Then it appears we come to a problem" Beni spoke up. Arianna stamped on his foot and he squealed. For a moment, her and Ardeth smiled at each other.

"You, Ardeth Bay, are leader of the Medjai, are you not?" Imhotep asked. Ardeth nodded.

"Then you choose; the girl dies, or you do" he said casually. There were several gasps.

"I will fight you" Ardeth said slowly "To the death. Then it is fair"

Imhotep paused. "Fine. Choose your weapon wisely" and he prepared himself. Arianna watched in horror. She locked eyes with one of the women, and old, plump woman who showed no emotion. She had wrinkles around her eyes, and she slowly nodded to Arianna, then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ardeth and Imhotep were circling each other. Imhotep swung his sword, and Ardeth's met in mid-air, and the ring of sword-on-sword rang out in the silence. It was now dark, and the only light was coming from the torches around the group, casting flickering shadows onto the sand. The fight seemed endless. No one was gaining, or losing, until Imhotep used his power to flick sand in Ardeth's eyes, who turned. The blade swung and caught Ardeth's upper chest, who bravely gritted his teeth, not yelling out.

Arianna felt so much fear for the warrior, and yet she was still awestruck by the way he moved, his tanned, strong arms swinging his sword, his face of concentration. She didn't even notice the woman, making her way through the people.

She had on her shoulders, in her arms, several cats, which jumped lightly out of her arms and over to Imhotep. He jumped back from the fight, allowing Ardeth to cut his leg. The cats circled Imhotep- who flew away. This time, Arianna dropped to the floor, so only Beni was grabbed.

Strong, warm arms picked her up in a baby-style carry, and she slowed her arms to wrap around Ardeth's neck. She was falling asleep, and her hands twirled round his black hair. She loved that hair, it was so beautiful.

He walked slowly, almost rhythmically, until they reached his tent. He bent over, placing her into his bed, and knelt beside her, untangling her arms from him. He pulled the covers up and stroked her face softly. She was peaceful now, she felt so safe with a man who could kill her in a heartbeat. The witch-woman came in, and said "_Leave her, she needs rest. I will tend to her wounds, dress her, and in the morning you can take her back to her friends"_

It was a logical solution, but Ardeth wanted her to stay. He enjoyed her company, he wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, see her fight again. She had entranced him. He kissed her forehead lightly, and left the tent.

Arianna woke up the next morning. The cat woman from last night was smiling down on her.

"Good morning, young Arianna" she said, in good English "I am Jamba, and I will make you better"


	8. Sexy Dancing Times!

Don't forget to review guys! I've tried to be good with updating here, let's all be nice! ;)

* * *

><p>Firstly, Arianna brushed her teeth and bathed. Jamba and some other young girls helped her wash her thick, long hair, braid it in an elegant, practical style and gave her a change of clothes: a simple blue dress which complimented her skin tone.<p>

"We could not wear such a thing" a young girl whispered "We are not allowed to show that much skin, but another woman brought it over, and we kept it. Sometimes we would dress up in it. No one will mind you wearing it, you are different" and Arianna smiled gratefully.

Once she had eaten and drunk her fill, Jamba gave her loads of medicine to take, then looked at the many bruises and scrapes Arianna had acquired over the few days.

"You are a magnet for trouble" Jamba sighed "perhaps that is why Ardeth is so fond of you, he loves trouble, and danger"

Arianna's heart skipped for joy, a blush crept into her cheeks and she felt healthier.

"You will have to stay here at least few days" Jamba said solemnly "As you need to build up your strength again" Arianna smiled. She would like to stay here for a while, see how these people lived.

The first day Arianna did not see Ardeth at all, he was on a hunt for all food. Her older bruises were gone, and the cream had almost healed her cuts by the second morning.

She was up early, and had already started making breakfast for the men, who smiled gratefully as she dished it all out. She had another change of clothes, more customary this time, a white sari that covered her skin more.

Arianna liked Jamba. She was wise, yet not too intimidating.

She had made friends with some of the Medjai, and some of the young girls. But it was not until evening until she saw Ardeth.

She was walking along the sand back to the group of tents when out popped Maufa. His face had a half a nose, and he was still extremely bitter about it.

Arianna cursed. They were alone. She could scream for help, but she wouldn't.

"How dare you?" he asked, and Arianna backed off. She was defenceless, her weapons were in the tent, and he had his sword pointing to her stomach. "You come into our lives, try and take over everything. Everyone else may love you, but I hate you" he spat at her feet. "You are a snake!" he cried out, and she raised her hands.

"I have done nothing wrong" She said clearly "you attacked me first" she was proud of her valid point.

"But Imhotep came here, because of you! Ardeth could've died- because of you! We are all in this mess- BEAUSE OF YOU!" he swung out, and she jumped back.

"Ardeth knew the risks. It wasn't my fault. Instead of blaming each other we should try and fight back against Imhotep!" she said, but Maufa wasn't listening.

He kept swinging at her and they were getting farther away from the tents. Suddenly, Arianna heard a horse whinnying, and galloping towards them was Ardeth.

His face was furious, eyes narrowed and black. He jumped off his horse, pulled his sword. Maufa fell to the ground, trembling.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his voice livid.

"She is trouble, Ardeth" Maufa said, looking at his own feet. "You just can't see it because she has put you under her spell"

Ardeth pushed his sword in slightly, and Maufa winced.

"She is no trouble" Ardeth said "It is you, Maufa. You are so hell bent on revenge, you were about to harm an unarmed woman! You have disappointed me, Maufa. If you'd have harmed her in anyway, I would have killed you without a thought. But, to spare the lady from a grim sight, I will banish you instead" he said.

Maufa, to Arianna's horror, started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ardeth...Please don't... I just hate her!" he whined, like a child. Arianna was about to make a sharp retort, but Ardeth held up a finger.

"you have betrayed me, and shamed the Medjai. Go no, Maufa, before you do anything you regret"

Maufa got up and staggered away.

"Thanks" Arianna said. Ardeth simply started walking away, and she hurried to him.

"Wait- are you mad at me?" she asked. He stopped, eyes hut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No. I am not angry with you. It just infuriates me- that you are so- fragile" he said, walking again.

"Woah- slow down there" Arianna said "how am I fragile?"

"Because every time I see you, you are either too intoxicated to walk or injured!" he exhaled. Arianna gave him a evil look.

"That doesn't make me fragile. Stupid, yes, attracted to danger and trouble, yes but not fragile. You don't seem to remember when we fought and guess what? I wasn't fragile then" Ardeth concentrated on his horse.

"Maufa was right" he said quietly. Arianna froze, dread filling her body. Right about what?

"You have put me under your spell" he said, and she looked down, unsure of what that meant. They got onto his horse and rode to the tents.

"We need to stop Imhotep" Arianna said to Ardeth. He was behind her, on hand on the reigns, the other burning into her waist.

"Isn't that what I have tried to tell you all along" he said amusedly.

"No, seriously now. He's coming after me, you Rick. He's killed so many, even Henderson" she bowed her head. Ardeth stiffened.

"I'm sorry Arianna. I didn't realise your friend was dead" he said. Arianna just leant back against him.

That night, Jamba organised some sort of festival. "It is your last night" she said solemnly "You are fully healed, and tomorrow, Ardeth will take you back. To honour your visit, there will be dancing, a feast and many laughs to share" Arianna hugged Jamba tightly.

The fire leapt up wilding, the flames licking at the black sky. The feast was magnificent, the men all went hunting and got a variety of food, and the women tried their best cooking skills to make it perfect.

For the dancing, the old instruments- a banjo, drums and guitars made from rough wood- were brought out.

Jamba lead Arianna into her tent, where red and purple faded rugs lay on the floor. In the corner was a wooden chest. It looked extremely out of place, almost medieval.

"This... dress, or whatever you may call it, has only been worn by the most elegant of woman, with royal blood. The same royal blood that I am sure runs in your veins" Jamba said, and Arianna shook her head, curls bobbing.

"No, that's not true, my father is Peter Fairchild, and trust me he wasn't royalty, just an ordinary man" she said, smiling. She missed her father.

"And what of your mother?" Jamba asked.

"I didn't know her, but that's not an excuse!" Arianna said. Jamba sighed.

"I see you will not accept what you do not know. But I have seen by the end of this journey you will find out who you really are. In the meantime, just wear this dress. It matches what the other girls are wearing, but at the same timr, it is unique" then she slipped away.

Arianna took off her clothes. He body felt silky smooth due to the oils Jamba had given her. Most of the bruises had faded, as well as the cuts. He skin, usually pale, looked golden in the light. She stepped into the dress.

The top was almost light a bra, cupping her chest, creating a lot of cleavage. It was a deep purple, and underneath were gold metal tassels and beads that felt cold against her skin, clinking together slight to create a wind-chime like sounds.

From her shoulders to her arms chiffon lilac material floated, creating almost wings that fluttered around her. Her stomach was bare again, and was connected by a single chain running from the middle of the top to the skirt.

Down to her upper thighs was a golden material which faded to white, so transparent you could see her legs, which looked long and shapely beneath the dress. The skirt whirled, and golden flecks appeared. It was beautiful.

Her friend, Mira came in and squealed. "You look stunning!" she called, and helped her put in a head-piece which framed her face, bringing out her emerald eyes and bangles and anklets.

"You have to dance with us!" she said, and Arianna shook her head.

"I haven't practiced with you, I don't know the routine or anything" she said. Mira winked at her.

"You've seen us; you know the basics. And, you just have to let the rhythm get you" she laughed, hugging Arianna, who held back tightly.

The other girls all came in, giggling and laughing. They started a formation, all circled around Arianna so she wasn't scene. Outside, the air was warm and slightly humid.

Arianna had butterflies in her stomach. Her throat was constricting, like she had an allergic reaction or something. Her legs felt like jelly. She walked out, but was luckily surrounded by the bodies of the girls. They too, were wearing belly-dancer type costumes, but made out of cheaper, rougher material, and all in a navy blue colour.

The music started. It was exotic, the type that was in your ears and made you want to jump up and dance. Three men played the drums, and the beat was loud, like horse hooves approaching. The guitar started a fast melody. That's when the dancing started.

All the girls, including Arianna, started to tap their left foot against the sand. They all seems to jingle, the metal sounded beautiful.

They parted, and there was a gasp as Arianna was revealed. A few men wolf-whistled, and she winked jokingly. Jamba stood there, a big smile on her face, clapping.

The women started to raise their hands above their heads. Arianna curls her fists up to the sky, eyes on the black sky, twinkling with stars. She finally looked to the middle of the crowd. Ardeth sat there, his eyes on nothing but her face. She couldn't work out his face. it looked angry- yet happy. It was odd.

She kept her eyes on him all during her dancing. The music got faster, and Arianna began to spin. Her dress gave a wonderful effect, and she got truly in the spirit of it. She let the rhythm get her.

The smile was spread across her face, and she flipped her hips in time with the music, a delightful smirk covering her face. The other woman complimented her dancing with their routine. Arianna had never felt this good, never danced like this. Her legs stretched out, bent at the right angles as she seemed to kick out at an imaginary foe. It was like her fighting had been linked to her dancing.

No one seemed to be able to take their eyes of her, but the most intense stare came from the middle of the crowd, Ardeth, glaring and her, his eyes dark and hazy. She stared furiously back, both eyes locked in an heated passionate battle.

Arianna's eyes closed as her face fell towards the sky, and she imagined a knife was thrown at her, bending backwards as it whizzed over her face, her back creating a arched shape, her hands reaching the sand behind her, grabbing a handful and as she rose back, throwing it in the air, as she danced in the flying sand.

She twitched her hips in time with the drums, until then dropped to the floor, crouching, eyes smouldering and looking at Ardeth. The music stopped.

The only sounds was peoples breathing. Ariana's skin felt like it was on fire, covered with a light sheen of sweat. He chest rose and fell rapidly as someone began clapping, awkwardly, then suddenly everyone joined in, shouting and complimenting and laughing.

Arianna grinned as Mira grabbed her hand and they ran into the tents.

"That- was amazing!" Arianna said, breathlessly

"Nobody out there could take their eyes off you Arianna! I didn't know you could dance like that, I wish I could..." Mira said enviously. Arianna tossed her head back and laughed.

"Would you like a drink from the well?" She asked, and Mira shook her head, smiling.

Arianna walked over to the well. The music had started again, on the other side, and she was alone. The night air felt cool on her hot skin. Leaning over the well, she drank greedily, the sweet water tasting amazing, smoothing her burning throat.

"Arianna" a voice said.

She whipped round, the metal jangling. Her body was reacting to the way her name was said by Ardeth's voice. She couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't believe she was so bold, staring into his eyes earlier while dancing a tad...provocatively.

"Ardeth" she greeted, leaning causally against the well. He looked down at her body, which was almost gleaming in the moonlight. His eyes darkened...with desire? Arianna felt so confused about her feelings for the warrior. She despised him, then liked him, now what?

He grew closer. "Did you like the dancing?" she said shyly.

"I- I don't know" he said, and her head whipped up. She wanted him to say he liked it.

"What do you mean by that?" she defended herself. She didn't want him and his stupid pessimism to ruin the dance for her.

"Well, I can just imagine what every male back there was thinking!" he said, and Arianna's cheeks burned.

"Not jealous, are we?" she retorted, jumping onto the well and crossing her legs casually.

"Not in the slightest" Ardeth said casually, leaning against the well. Arianna felt a pang of disappointment but shoved it away.

"Then why didn't you enjoy the dance- as apparently all the 'other males' did?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"I did enjoy it. Very much so" he confessed, his head bowed.

"Then- why didn't you like it" she said quietly. She got down and stood next to him.

"I did- I just didn't like the thought of you dancing like that- in front of all those men" he said, a hint of anger in her voice. She looked at the floor. "But I lied" he continued "I was very jealous"

Arianna refused to look up, and Ardeth looked at her flaming hair. "Look at me" his rough voice said softly.

He tilted her chin up, and her eyes met his in a heated gaze. "Truly?" she said, and he nodded.

"Your dance- it was amazing Arianna- you looked... Beautiful" they drew so close she could feel his warm breath fluttering on her face. He smelt of mint leaves, sunshine and just... clean man. Arianna loved it.

"I don't want to leave" Arianna said. Ardeth's hands rested lightly on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to leave, Arianna. I- I can't stop thinking about you. You are constantly on my mind. I want to protect you, to keep you-" he drew closer, Arianna's breathing sped up and she leant in, her eyes closing.

"Ardeth! Arianna! Jamba wants to know where you are!" Mira called, the fifteen year old shouted innocently.

The couple broke apart, Ardeth hitting his head on the well and cursing, Arianna giggled, then looked ruefully down, wishing that Mira could have been thirty, twenty or even ten seconds later.

She bit her lip hard in regret.

The moment had passed, and the two walked back to camp in silence.


	9. Droolin' and fightin'

ME IS SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Apologies, I abandoned this little dear for a while as I worked on a Sherlock piece, but I have sworn to update as I have been getting other messages and so on for this one. Plus, the Mummy is on today and I am watching/ typing.

Thank you, again, for all the reviews. Oh, and for those timeline errors, I am absolutely crap at any kind of historical chronological order, so sozzy ;) Plus, I figured with one extra person, that would give Imhotep more time to plan, a few extra days before the finale :P

Anyway, here we go!

The next morning, it was as if nothing happened. Arianna awoke early, and went into the main courtyard. Two men- Husam and Jahm were there, sword-fighting. Arianna looked at them, sitting down on some steps.

The men came to rest, both gasping, covered in sweat.

"Husam, you need to work on your footing" Arianna called out "And Jahm, you hold your sword too low"

The two men looked at her. They respected her, but the idea of a woman correcting them on fighting was hilarious to them. As they laughed Arianna stood up, dusted herself off and tied her hair into a ponytail. She had a clean white tank top on, and tan trousers that were easy to move in and cool.

As she drew out her daggers from her ankle straps Husam called out jokingly "Are you going to- show us two things or one?"  
>Arianna smirked at his English. It wasn't too bad- but he got confused.<p>

"Yes" she said simply. "Why don't you go first, Husam?"

She had watched enough to know how he fought, and she would be able to adjust to it. He was very rash, making impulsive decisions- which didn't always pay off for the better- almost like herself. However, he couldn't defend nearly as well as he attacked- and this gave her an advantage, as well as him not knowing her fighting style.

"I'm not sure- Ardeth wouldn't be happy if he knew" Husam said, concerned. Arianna raised an eyebrow, mocking him.

"Trust me; I can take care of myself. Unless you are too scared of being beaten by a woman?" she taunted. Husam grinned and leapt down, and walked casually over to her.

He began very cautiously, almost mocking, like he didn't want to hurt her. Several lunges and cuts on him later made him change his mind, and soon, he was ducking away from Arianna. The fight was too easy for her, but he kept going, not wanting to be defeated. She didn't want to seriously hurt him, but after a crowd had grown around them and she wanted to show off a little bit, she tripped him with her foot and put her daggers to his throat. He took it good-naturedly, grinning as she pulled him up.

They started again, but this time Jahm joined, the two men against one woman. A few men called out, calling the men names for being beaten by a woman. Arianna smiled, this was as good as her dancing, she felt so free. All thoughts of leaving had gone from her mind as the sun beat down on her skin. She only had one mark on her- a single cut from jahms sword- as it was as long as her arm and she had not been quick enough.

She had managed to get a dagger to Husam's stomach again, and he surrendered, but behind her, Jahm leapt. She rolled off as his sword slashed, missing her by afar. That was when Ardeth popped up.

Everyone looked at him worriedly. Arianna thought that he was jump in to defend her, maybe whip the two men, but he stood there and laughed at the two men get beaten. At last Arianna won, and the fight was over. Jahm grudgingly gave her a handshake and Husam pulled her into a big hug.

She walked over to Ardeth, who had his handsome smile plastered on his face. She loved his smile.

He looked at her arm, then softly wiped a bit of blood away.

"You are truly a warrior in full" he said "But- I wonder, have you ever fought with a real sword?"  
>Arianna shook her head.<p>

"I personally find them too clumsy" she commented, looking at Ardeth's. He made it look so easy, fighting with it.

"But that limits some of your distance" he pondered "And makes it harder for you to defend. You are fast and light, but" he pointed to the wound "you need better defence than two small weapons"

Arianna smirked. "What do you suppose I do then?" she said.

"Wait here" Ardeth commanded, and then walked off. While he was away, she washed her face with some cool water and talked to some more people. She ate breakfast and washed her plate as Ardeth walked up. He was not wearing a top. Arianna almost drooled. His body... it was magnificent. Years of training and fighting had made his chest toned. It was tanned, and Arianna blushed.

"Come with me" he said, and she followed him meekly, to where there was a big rock and a fire. A man was bashing at a long thin lump of metal.

"He is making you a sword" Ardeth said "So I can train you. For the rest of the day, that is"

Arianna looked at the weapon. It was a shiny material, but still blunt. It was a work in progress.

"He has made it differently to every other" Ardeth continued "thinned out, but it will be twice as sharp. That way, it will be easier to manage, and deadlier" he grinned and patted her on the back. She could feel heat radiating from him. Jeez, was this man some kind of radiator?

They took a walk around camp, talking about footing, weapons, battle and the suchlike. Arianna had never seen Ardeth talk with such a passion before. It was a shared one indeed, and the blacksmith had to call to Ardeth in their language to get their attention. Arianna was eagerly awaiting the weapon in the training area, where all the lances and axes and swords lined up, calling to be used.

Ardeth came out, grinning mischievously. His hand was behind his back, then he held it out.

Arianna thought it was beautiful. The handle seemed to melt into her hand, and unlike Ardeth's, which she had tried to lift earlier, it was light and easy. She swung it, and it sang in the air, making a raining noise. Ardeth stepped back laughing.

There was a single word engraved into its side in Arabic.

"What does it say?" she asked.

Ardeth smiled boldly. "I asked our dear friend to put this on here. It seemed...fitting somehow" he grinned "It says Trouble"

Arianna laughed. She loved it.

"Thank you" she said simply, and he gave a small bow of respect to her, then unleashed his sword, apparently called 'Fury' upon hers. She was slower with this sword, but as the sun went down, Ardeth taught her how to defend with a single piece of weapon rather than two. She loved her daggers equally, and felt more protected.

They came to a stop, both beaming.

"Stay" Ardeth said. The one word changed the tension. The sun cast a golden glow on them both, and they stayed, wrapped in each other. He brushed hair off her face, and she took a step back.

"We need to go now" she said, and the sun began to set.

"Yes. It seems I have been too selfish" Ardeth said, his face sullen. It would have been almost comical, his face almost childish, but soon all his walls were back up, the show-no-emotions Ardeth was back and Arianna exhaled sharply.

"No, it is I who has been selfish. I've been having such a good time here, not wanting to leave, using the excuse of 'healing', but Rick, Evie and Jonathan will be worried sick. It's too cruel for me not to go to them" she said, placing her soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned on her, and she followed him in silence. It was déjà vu from last night, it seemed.

They saddled the horses, and Arianna said goodbye to everyone. She gave special hugs to Mira and Jamba. Mira gave her a small hairclip with a metal flower in it, and Jamba gave her a pile of food and a wrapped piece of clothing.

"Do not forget who you are, Arianna" she whispered, and Arianna got onto her horse. They began riding, making idle chit-chat, until Arianna grew tired with his short remarks.

"Are- Are you upset with me?" she asked, like a child.

"No, it is not that" he said bluntly, continuing.

"What is it then?" she asked, impatient.

"May I ask you a personal question?" he asked, politely but the air was still awkward between them.

"Shoot" she said.

"What is your relationship with Rick?" He said. Arianna frowned at the odd question; she gathered that Ardeth knew they were just friends. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked bewilderedly.

"I take it your flustering means you are romantically involved with him" he said in a strangely tight, strained voice. He coughed deeply, as if to mask the tone.

"no- are you joking? It's not like that- listen" she said seriously, turning on her horse to face him.

"Rick and I have been together for many, many years. Through thick and thin, he's helped me. We're closer than brother and sister" she almost growled

"I'm not saying it right- he- we've got a special bond between us that nothing can severe. And yes, for a little while, a long time ago, we did become 'romantically involved' but trust me, I felt nothing but pure sisterly love for him. It didn't work, so we just stayed friends. Although my boyfriends and his girlfriends have had problems with our friendship, being so close- I would have a different bond with whomever I fell in love with, who I had chemistry with, the person that makes my heart skip and get butterflies in my stomach when I think of them" all saying this she kept the image of Ardeth holding her earlier in her head.

"And although my friendship with Rick will never be matched, my love for him- not that there is any of that sort- will be surely beaten" she said. "Do you understand what I mean?" she said, blowing hair off her face.

He nodded. "You... Have explained a lot to me. I now understand, but when you say that neither of you felt anything like that, I do not believe it. I think that Rick is still in love with you, but he will not admit it. And Evie is growing on him, but I think she was just a distraction, at first"

Arianna was silent. "I wouldn't know about that" she said "But why does it matter to you anyway?" she hoped he would say something romantic then, but he just mumbled "No reason, I was curious" and they rode on.

They came back into the museum, where they guessed they was.

Jonathans voice rose "Holy crumpet, I hate Mummy's" Ardeth saddled the horses and they ran up the stairs.

"I do believe that's my catch phrase" Arianna said coolly, leaning against a wall.

Jonathan gaped, his mouth wide. "Arianna?" he stuttered, freezing. Arianna grinned, then looked round.

"ARIANNA!" Rick yelled, running towards her. She ran to him and leapt into his arms, and he spun her round hugging her so tightly she thought her ribs were breaking. She tried to lightly push him away.

"Oh, hey Rick" she said calmly, laughing. He grabbed her face and hugged her again "I've never been so scared in my life Aria! What happened?" he asked, and she let go. Evie ran up lightly for another hug, and behind Evie, Ardeth stood, in a stiff position, his face dark.

Arianna realised that Rick's emotional hug had proved Ardeth's point, but it wasn't true. She nodded to the Curator, and shook Daniels hand.

"I'm sorry about Henderson" they both said to each other, and nodded.

"So, what happened ole mum?" Jonathan asked, while hugging her.

"Well, Imhotep's a bastard, I got to visit the Medjai camp, I'm fully healed and ready to kick some arse!" she grinned.

They all caught up with each other, telling their stories excitedly.

"Now we just have to find out where the book is hidden" Evie was saying, as Ardeth and Arianna were catching up.

Suddenly, they were all interrupted. Walking to the window, they saw a mass crowd surrounding the museum.

The crowd looked like zombies, mumbling "Imhotep"

"Last but not least, my favourite plague: boils" Jonathon said.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun the beginning of the end" Ardeth said dramatically. Arianna tutted at him then said

"Ardeth, lighten up. Jonathan, ew that's gross, Evie, please hurry!"

Evie began talking. Ardeth started pacing, Daniels twirled his guns, Jonathan was frantically shaking his head. The crowd started pounding at the door. Arianna drew her sword, and then glanced at Ardeth, who graced her with a slight smile.

Arianna's legs felt numb, and she was shaking slightly. The curator was kneeling on the floor, trying to read the big statue translator thing, but Evie was doing a much better job of it. The museum grew colder.

The crowd burst through the door, Jonathon hurrying Evie.

"Inside the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge scholars!"

Jonathan and Arianna started to run to get the car started. They jumped in, him driving, her in the passenger seat. Rick squeezed in between them, and then behind was Evie, the curator, Ardeth and Daniels perched on the end. Arianna almost laughed at the odd crowd in the car.

They jumped into the car, and then Beni started screaming and pointing. Imhotep screaming at the window, his black mouth unnaturally large.

Jonathan sped away, and Arianna sheathed her sword. It wasn't the time for fighting, not yet. A few minutes later, however...

The car braked to face a crowd of many, then Rick stomped his foot on Jonathans, yelled "HANG ON!" and ahead they went.

Some people could argue it was fun, as the car sped along, everyone hacking at decaying limbs. Arianna felt like she was in a zombie apocalypse, and accidentally used a arm she had cut off a man to batter another away before she dropped it, disgusted. And they battled through. Arianna was fighting with a man, who grasped her neck and hung on for dear life, his legs flying behind the car, until she could feel her breath slowing, until Ardeth yelled something in Arabic and punched the man in the face.

Arianna gasped, and Ardeth looked at her, eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, his accent thick, and she nodded. Daniels was grabbed, and she jumped out of the car, following him.

She couldn't let Imhotep get him, and get fully generated. Plus, she had just sat by when Henderson died, she didn't want it to happen again.

She pulled out her sword and started slashing at the men. Daniels helped by shooting, but they were soon becoming surrounded. Daniels ran out of bullets and began whacking people with his gun. The car reversed, Rick yelling like a banshee. Ardeth grabbed her, pulling her into to car as she kicked and screamed, trying to help Daniels.

Looking back, she realised that Daniels had disappeared, and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. They came to a stop and the crowd surrounded them, Rick trying to ward them off with fire.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated"

Okay, so now Daniels was dead. Great, Arianna thought sarcastically. Things were just getting better and better.

Imhotep held out a hand to Arianna. Beni started translating. Arianna didn't have to listen to understand that she would have to go with him, or die along her friends. Suddenly, Evie began speaking in the language. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Even Imhotep looked weird.

They seemed to be having some kind of deal or negotiating.

Evie stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Arianna cried, grabbing her arm "you don't have to do this, it's me he wants, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me!" She said.

"Imhotep and I managed to make a deal that I would go. I don't think he cares who the sacrifice is, as long as it is a woman. I told him that instead of fighting against him like you would, I would go willingly"

Arianna's throat felt funny, and she tried to talk "bu- But I don't want you to leave. You need to be safe" she said.

Evie gave a small smile. "Arianna" she began, holding her hands "have this have been different circumstances, I'm sure we would've been the best of friends." Arianna began to interrupt but she carried on "You have in you some kind of spirit, a danger. I trust you and Rick and the others to save me. I know you will, I trust you all. Please let me do this Arianna, I am begging you. I want to be useful for once in my life!"

Arianna nodded, squeezing her tight, and then let her go.

"Once we get out of this mess, me and you are going to have some girl time" she said tearfully.

Evie walked over to Imhotep and Rick gave a little strangled noise. Arianna felt a warm hand grab hers, and she knew it was Ardeth. She squeezed it back gratefully.

Imhotep shouted something and Evie started screaming. The crowd began to close in and Rick grabbed the top of a tunnel and dragged it to one side. He proceeded to thrown Jonathan down and then Ardeth- who just looked at him before lightly jumping down himself.

Arianna began killing masses of the crowd alongside the Curator, but Rick shouted at her to hurry. Coming to her senses, she jumped down... On top of a body. "Oomph!" she let out a puff of air.

A groan came from the body she was lying directly on top of.

"Not that I mind, but would you like to remove your body from mine?" Ardeth said, almost seductively. Arianna gave a yelp and rolled up him and jumped up, blushing. They both jumped out of the way again as Rick fell down.

Arianna's body was crushed between Ardeth and the wall, and her brain melted just at the thought. His legs had parted, hers in-between and her breath fluttered onto his neck.

Rick gave a small cough, and they began moving, in silence.

They came out of the tunnel, and headed out into the town. Rick rented a car and they slept in it for the night. No one said much.

The next morning, Arianna awoke to the car speeding along the desert.

"Where are we actually going?" Arianna mumbled, trying to tame the bush that was her hair.

"Winston" Rick said "he's got a plane, and that's what we need"


End file.
